


Games People Play

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play

**Hiding in plain** sight, that's what McKay had said when he recalled the triumphant subtlety of his tag against Ronon. Lorne could only smile as he remembered.

They both had finished their workouts and were heading back toward their quarters for a much needed shower. Just ahead of them standing close to a transporter, Rodney was working on some panel berating a maintenance tech on his stupidity.

As they neared, the doors swished open and Rodney moved in front of them, his attention still on the tech. Suddenly Rodney stepped back into the transporter and as the doors started to close he reached out to slap Ronon on the back claiming loudly "Tag! You're it!"

Swiveling around Ronon tried to grab him, but it was too late as the doors quickly closed in front of his growling face.

Stunned Lorne had no idea what to make of what just happened. A gasp followed and he turned only to see the tech running down the corridor.

Unable to help himself, a bubble of laughter escaped as he noticed the Post-It note stuck on Ronon's back. Pulling it off, he handed it to the man as he turned around. "Guess you are it."

Menacingly Ronon glared and grabbed the note. Lorne only laughed harder… belatedly he realized maybe that was a mistake. Suddenly he found his back pressed up against the wall with Ronon's body holding him in place, grinning wickedly.

Lorne blinked and swallowed hard, trying not to think about the feel of the massive body pressed against him. Swallowing Lorne trying to remain calm and bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing as he spoke, "So you and Rodney, playing Tag? Never thought you'd like playing children's games."

The only answer he received was a grunt that steadily turned into a leer.

Ronon's solid weight shifted slightly pressing more intimately into Lorne. Lorne's breath hitched as Ronon leaned down and nibbled his ear, "Actually I like to play games…" Ronon's tongue firmly stroked the outer rim of his ear. His body ground into his, in a whispered breath he asked, "You wanta play?"

Lost in sensation, Lorne could only nod yes.

Ronon smiled, scooped in and thoroughly kissed him senseless.

Moments later Lorne moaned in protest as Ronon stopped then suddenly his weight was gone. Opening his eyes he blinked in surprised and saw Ronon staring at him with a mischievous grin. Within three steps he was in the transporter and as the doors started to close called out, "Tag, you're it."

He wasn't sure how long he stared at the doors or actually when he realized the Post-It note was on his chest, but once he did he immediately started to plot his revenge.

Later at lunch he only half listen to Rodney ramble on preferring to think on his plans…a new game he devised and planned to teach Ronon later tonight. With effort he hid his smile and pondered the new &amp; improved altered version of "Mother may I" to… "Lorne may I"

FiN~


End file.
